Randō (Yu Yu Hakusho)
|-|Randō= |-|Shorin= Summary Randō, also known as Shorin is the primary antagonist during the Disciple Selection Trials section of the Spirit Detective Arc. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | Likely 8-C Name: Shorin | Randō Origin: Yu Yu Hakusho Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human disguise | Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Shapeshifting, Power Mimicry, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Can shrink the size of his opponent), Aura, Ki Manipulation | All previous abilities, Summoning, Thread Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Can fire energy blasts), Enhanced Senses (Can feel bloodlust) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Should be comparable to Roto) | Likely Building level+ (Should be slightly below Genbu, smashed around Yusuke at the time) Speed: Superhuman | Likely Supersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Likely Building Class+ Durability: Small Building level | Likely Building level+ Stamina: High | High Range: Standard melee range, several meters with ranged attacks. | Standard melee range. Up to to tens of meters with the Demon Gun. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Above Average. Weaknesses: Can become very careless and reckless when angry, if he doesn't chant properly or the opponent he is trying to shrink doesn't hear the chant he will shrink instead. Even temporary deafness might reflect the effect back at him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Circles of Inferno:' Randō focuses energy into his hands and fires fireballs, which he throws at his opponent. This move was stolen from a famous martial artist according to Genkai. *'Sickle and Tornado:' Randō forms bladed discs of pure vacuum in his hands that he hurls at his opponents. *'Shrinking Curse:' After chanting, the target's body will decrease in size. However, he is open to attacks. This move was also stolen from a famous martial artist according to Genkai. *'Life-Force Thread:' Randō forms strands of thread are created from his mouth, which then uses to ensnare the target. The move can be combined to create a whip that directly feeds off the user energy. *'Demon Gun:' Randō developed a variation of the Spirit Gun used by Yusuke in which he discharges a condensed blast of Demon Energy from his outstretched index finger, although he doesn't use all of his energy in order to fire a blast like Yusuke. *'Trainer Demon:' Randō summons a "trainer demon", an almost rat like demon creature which he is able to control. At first, it seems to be as not much larger than Rando's own hand, but quickly becomes human sized when he releases it. *'Hate Fish:' After chanting, Randō summons fish from the demon world, which he affectionately calls "hate fish". These fish seem to be a mixture of alligator, shark and pirahna species. Key: Shorin | Randō Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Demons Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Thread Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Enhanced Senses Users